1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting control and, more particularly, to a lighting control system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional lighting control system comprises luminaires, a gateway, a server, and a remote controller. The luminaires are wired to the gateway, and the gateway is wired or wirelessly connected to the server. A user may use the remote controller to transfer commands to the server, and then the server controls, via the gateway, the luminaires according to the commands. However, the conventional lighting control system has some disadvantages as follows.
First, the installation is inconvenient because the luminaires are connected to the gateway via physical wiring so that the amount of the physical wiring increases as the number of the luminaires increases, resulting in the increased complexity of the installation. Second, brightness variations of the luminaires are inadequate because the turn-on or turn-off of the luminaires is only controlled by the user so that the brightness of the luminaires does not automatically vary. Third, the conventional lighting control system is still focused on manually controlling the lighting. Users still have to monitor and operate the system by the remote controller. Fourth, the cost would be increased. If an additional function such as ambient lighting control is requested, additional components such as light sensors and additional wiring are needed, resulting in the increased complexity of the installation. Fifth, the conventional lighting control system has a narrow range of applications because it simply introduces a wireless network into a more conventional manual-switching lighting control system.